undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Insane/Issue 1
This is the full first issue of The Insane. Issue 1 Harry looked up at the dark sky and the twinkling stars as he lied on his back on the ground. He remembered what it was like when everything was the way it used to be. It used to be the same routine everyday. Get out of bed, brush your teeth, say goodbye to the wife and kids, and go to work. He was lost in his thoughts as he heard someone calling for him. He snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back into the harsh reality of the world he now lived in. The routine now was to kill and survive if necessary, none of the past was important now. “Harry!” His friend called one more time. “What is it, John?” Harry asked as he ran up to John, who was standing in front of a rusty broken down car with an undead on the ground next to him. “We’re going to have to push some of these vehicles around to keep on going. We can’t risk one of us getting cut or injured.” John replied. “Well should we start now?” Harry asked as he stroked his dark beard. “Well it’ll attract some noise, and we don’t want to lead any other undead over here. This bridge is ours.” John said firmly. “Then I guess we’ll start moving them in the morning, it’s best to do it then.” Harry replied. John nodded and walked to the rest of the group, sitting down on the ground with them. Harry did the same. “So the plan’s to move the vehicles in the morning?” The young woman named Maria asked. “Yup.” Harry answered. Maria was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. “Well it sounds like a good enough plan.” The other man of the group, Liam, added in. “It is, it’ll work and We’ll keep moving. No rush though, we don’t really have an actual destination.” John explained. “Well it’s Liam’s turn for watch for three hours tonight.” The last member of the group, Emily, said. “Sure, I got no problem with it.” Liam said as they all prepared to go to sleep. “I’ll go on watch after you.” Harry said with a small smile. “Thanks man.” Liam said as he gave a small smile back and turned his head to the darkness that took over, being on alert for any kind of threat. Soon enough Emily, John, and Maria were fast asleep, but Harry lied awake and still watched the stars curiously. He started to remember how he had met and survived with these four other people for most of the outbreak. He had known Liam for the longest, and they had both survived a lot together. '' The sun beat down on Harry as he walked up to the small safe zone that was camped at a military base. It was only a couple months into the apocalypse, and it would be reaching wintertime in a month and a half. He had just joined the community two days ago, and had already gotten a job as a supply-runner. He had a backpack and has a rifle slung over his shoulder as the guards gladly opened up the gates for him and he walked in, immediately heading into the supply room to add his findings to the stock of other supplies.'' “Looks like you got a lot Harry, I’m proud.” The man in the room said and smiled. His name was Thomas and he had liked to talk to Harry ever since he joined the safe zone. “Thanks Thomas.” Harry said and gave a grin as he walked out of the room back outside. The safe zone had about fifty people, and they all seemed to be getting along and working good. “Harry, come here, you need to meet someone!” Some called him from inside the military base. It was the second-in-command of the safe zone, Scott. Harry followed him inside as Scott had his usual friendly smile on, saying hello as people he knew passed by. “Here we are.” Scott said as him and Harry walked into a room. In the middle of the room was a blonde man who was clean shaven and had hazel colored eyes. “Harry, meet Liam, your new supply-runner partner.” Scott introduced as Liam smiled and shook Harry’ hand. “Nice to meet you.” Harry said. “The pleasure is all mine.” Liam replied. “It’s good you too get alone. You both will probably save a lot of lives, and maybe save each other on a few occasions.” Scott said. “Again, nice to meet you.” Harry said as he smiled. Soon Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by the bright sun. He shielded his eyes as he yawned and stretched as he saw everyone else was awake too. “Come on, Harry. We’re going to start moving the cars now.” John said as Harry got up and started to push the first car to the side with the rest of the group. “This car is so rusty, and it smells like shit.” Liam said in disgust. “Well that dead undead that I pulled out of it yesterday was probably there for awhile. You never get used to the smell.” John said as he grunted, still pushing the rusty old car to the side. It made quite a bit of noise, but not to attract many undead. “I don’t get why we couldn’t just climb over the cars, this is just creating more work and slowing us down.” Emily said. “We have to be careful with everything at this point. We’ve lost so many people in the worst situations where we didn’t think it was even possible for something bad to happen.” Maria explained. “Good point.” Emily said as they moved onto the second car. “Only-argh-two after this.” John said as he took a deep breath. “Crap, two undead over there. Harry, get them for us.” John said as Harry nodded and took out his old knife. He took it and slammed it into the rotten skull of the first undead, it’s body falling down limply. The second one was a fat man that still had his broken glasses on. It suffered the same fate as the other undead by Harry as the rest of the group moved onto the third car. “I think we can just climb over the fourth car, it probably won’t do any harm. John said as the rest of the group agreed. Soon they all climbed over the fourth car and pushed on, walking off and leaving the bridge behind. They cut through a forest silently when suddenly a man jumped out with a pistol. “This is my forest!” The man shouted. He had a beard and dark skin and looked like he was in his early 50s. “Please, we’re just cutting through-.” Emily said, but she knew he couldn’t be reasoned with. He was like all of the others, that one that you could see were totally insane by just looking into their eyes. “No, this my forest, now get out.” He shouted maniacally as he fired his pistol. He was shaking too much and missed the group by a long shot. Without hesitation, John shot the man right in the forehead, his brains splattering every where. He dropped his gun to his side and sighed. They always had to kill the insane ones when they encountered them, they had had so many problems in the past with the insane one’s. “I wonder how that guy survived all of this for ten years.” Harry said. “Trust me…I wonder the same about myself all the time.” John replied darkly. Harry looked down at the ground, agreeing mentally with John. “We just have to keep on going.” Liam said as the group moved on and got out of the forest, walking straight into a town square. “This is strange, there is hardly any undead here.” Maria said as they all searched the area. “Yeah…strange.” John replied looking around, suspicious. All of the sudden a bullet hit Emily straight in the leg, making her scream and knocking her down. “Get the fuck on the ground all of you!” A man yelled with a rifle as about ten other men came out of numerous hiding spots, all pointing their guns at the five other survivors. “Shit.” John whispered as two of the ten strange men came toward them “They’ve got a lot of supplies on each other them. We’ll bring em’ to camp, take all of the supplies, kill the three men, and use the two women for something…special.” One of the two men that walked up said with an evil grin. Harry had his hands up as the ten men started to lead them to their camp, and he got ready for death. He knew that this was it, that there was really no way out. “Oh shit.” Was right. “Yah!” John yelled as he tried to elbow the man behind him, but the man ducked and kicked John in the lead, dropping him to the ground and pointing the rifle at his head. “Do you want to fucking die right now?!” The man yelled as he pushed the tip of the rifle into John’s forehead. “F-Fuck you.” John said nervously. Harry knew that John wasn’t going to beg for mercy, and that he was going to get himself killed. Harry then noticed that the nine other men were all focused on what was happening, and a guard close to him had a pistol in his back pocket. Harry knew that it probably wouldn’t work, but he might be able to distract the men as his friends run to safety. Knowing this was the most insane plan he had come up with yet in his entire life, he quickly ran for the gun without anymore hesitation. '' '' Category:Issues Category:The Insane